Forgotten Past
by Starmist
Summary: My first fanfic (Not very good in my opinion) Ash gets amesnia and tries to regain his memory.
1. Chapter 1

A Forgotten Past  
  
Author's note: All right, this is my first fanfic and it's part of a series. The title becomes more apparent in the next parts of this series. This story is PG and it's AAMRN (Ash and Misty Romance Novel). Well, I hope you like it! So, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon; never have and never will. All these characters are owned by Nintendo, except for Samantha. She's my creation, so please don't take her without asking. She'll be appearing in the 3rd fanfic though. Also, the plot belongs to me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock are quietly walking in the woods in search of Pallet. Ash has just earned all 8 badges and is ready to do some hard training for the Pokemon League. Unfortunately, the group has managed to steer off-course yet again.  
  
Ash examined his surrounds. He was in a forest that sent chills up his spine. "This is a really creepy place. I wonder where we are." Ash said.  
  
Misty smiled at Ash. She knew that she had the perfect opportunity to taunt him. One of the few pleasures in her life was teasing him. "Looks like Mr. Pokemon Master is frightened."  
  
Ash glared back at her. She just couldn't go a day without making fun of him. "Are you mocking me? I meant it's creepy because we don't know where we are."  
  
Misty unwittingly agreed with Ash. It really is kind of scary when you don't know where you are. Misty glanced at the two boys and screamed, "Don't tell me we are lost once again." She took out her trusty mallet. "All right, who got us lost this time. The boy without any brains or the boy without any eyes!"  
  
Ash looked over at Misty. He saw the perfect occasion to tease Misty. Usually, he isn't very successful at teasing her, but, for some strange reason, he continues to do it. Ash decided to take the risk of being pounded by the mallet and yelled, "How do we know that its not the girl without any patience, life, fun, sense of humor, good looks, beauty, sense of style, attractiveness…"  
  
It was then that Ash was cut short by none other than Misty's mallet (that thing can sure come in handy!). Just as Misty was about to clobber Ash yet again, he screamed. Fear dominated his every sense and he spoke the first words that came to his mind. "Ahhhhhh! Don't hit me! I didn't mean it! In fact, you have all of those things. Yea! I meant the opposite of everything that I just said."  
  
His words did the trick, but everyone started staring at him. Ash started feeling uncomfortable. "Why are you guys staring at me?"  
  
Brock watched Ash squirm under his stare and decided to explain some things yet again to the dense boy. "Ash you said that she wasn't attractive. The opposite of that would mean…"  
  
A rush of blood pored into Ash's face. His face turned a deep red when he realized his obvious mistake. "Oh no!" As anyone would do in that kind of situation, Ash frantically searched his mind for a good excuse. "Ummmm…the mallet…didn't want to get hit…"  
  
Misty look changed from that of anger to that of confusion and annoyance. "Well, then do you deny it?"  
  
Ash knew that he was cornered. He had very few options left. "Waaa! Ummm… you see… I have to… I have to…" Ash suddenly glanced behind himself, hoping against hope for a miracle. Fortunately, today seemed to be his lucky day. Pikachu was no where to be seen. "Yes! I have to go find Pikachu. See you guys later!"  
  
Brock started running up behind Ash with Misty following him. "Wait up Ash!" They both chimed together.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pikachu sniffed the air and turned and watched Ash and Misty. It was the classic argument, "Who got us lost?" But this time, Ash's tongue slipped and it became interesting. Just as Pikachu started to go back to its dense and now embarrassed trainer, it heard a noise. Behind him, there was a rustle in the bushes. Pikachu decided to investigate. He crawled slowly to the source of the noise and saw a strange form emerge out of the bushes…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Light blue hair covered James' eyes as he stared straight ahead. With one quick motion, he swept his frazzled hair behind his ears and continued to search the horizon. After a few moments of this, a small yellow rodent hopped into view. Its tiny beady eyes failed to notice James or his accomplices nearby. "Jessie, Jessie, it's working! Pikachu is falling for it!"  
  
Jessie slithered up to James. Her face was filled with determination. She wasn't going to mess up this plan. When she saw that her companion was correct, she snottily replied, "Well, I guess not even that Pikachu is a match for Jessie and her brilliant plan."  
  
A tiny pokemon pricked its ears at this statement. Meowth flashed its teeth to the red head, Jessie. This time, she wasn't going to steal all the credit from him. "Meowth, that's not right! Sorry to burst your bubble, but it was brilliant plan that Meowth came up with."  
  
A deep fire glowed passionately in Jessie's eyes. "How dare you try to take credit from the girl with the prettiest face in all the land."  
  
Meowth twitched. An evil smile formed on its lips. "Prettiest? Yea right! More like the…"  
  
Jessie whipped out her paper fan. She watched the cat pokemon intensely. Jessie growled, "I dare you to finish that statement."  
  
Meowth knew that he was taking a major risk as the words tumbled out of his mouth. "All right then, more like the ugliest of all the land." Just as Jessie was about to knock the cat unconscious, Meowth raised his claws out in self-defense. He started doing furry swipes on the fan and tore it to pieces.  
  
James gasped. He stared at Meowth in amazement. "Meowth actually SURVIVED one of Jessie attacks without getting hit?"  
  
A big smile materialized on Meowth's face. "Cool. Should have done that sooner. How could I forget that fury swipes can easily destroy paper."  
  
An enraged Jessie then slammed a mallet into Meowth. He was knocked momentarily unconscious as James grinned. "Is that a new mallet Jessie?"  
  
Jessie laughed. "Yes, thanks for noticing. It was on sale for 25% off in Mallets-Are-Us. So, is Pikachu still falling for our trap?"  
  
James nodded. "Yes. This idea of simply pasting an image of ketchup to a stick is a great way to lure Pikachu to us."  
  
Meowth got up, still dazed by the blow. "Yea and this rubber bag is a perfect thing to transport it to the boss." Meowth pointed to a tiny bag sitting a few feet from him.  
  
Jessie began to watch Pikachu again. She noticed, with alarm, that Pikachu was almost on top of them. "Meowth! Get the bag ready. Pikachu's coming closer."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Pikachu! Pikachu! Where are you buddy?" Ash frantically yelped. He examined his surrounds suspiciously as if the forest was the cause of Pikachu's disappearance.  
  
Misty cupped her hands around her mouth. "Pikachu! Come on out!" She screamed. Yet, the furry rodent made no appearance.  
  
Brock was consumed in deep thought. Finally, he gracefully spoke. "Let's split up. That way we can cover more ground."  
  
Ash sighed in relief. At least someone had a plan. "Great idea Brock." Ash remarked.  
  
Misty shook her head at the two boys. They couldn't even see the danger of this plan. "Wait a minute! We are already lost. If we split up, we might loss each other and then get really lost."  
  
A few moments of silence went by. Brock pondered this statement carefully, trying to see if any loopholes were present. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any. "She's right. Wait a minute? I was actually wrong for once." A deep realization of defeat swarmed over him. However, Brock ignored this. He stood up proudly and said. "But I'm never wrong. I'm the Brook!"  
  
Ash and Misty *sweatdropped* at the thought. Brock never usually acted so stupid, except when he's around girls, but it was always a funny sight when he did. Ash decided to comfort his friend. "Well, there is a first time for everything. But lets keep looking."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pikachu cautiously approached the bottle of ketchup. His little mouth started drooling as he started edging ever closer. Then he realized something. The ketchup bottle was actually moving. Ketchup bottles don't move and they aren't located in the middle of forests. There could only be one possible reason for this. Pikachu eyes glazed an angry red. He didn't mind a trick, but when it came to ketchup, Pikachu patience disappeared. If they wanted to pull a trick on him, they were going to have to pay the price. Pikachu smiled a moment later. He knew what to do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jessie sighed in annoyance. Something was wrong. She could just feel it. "Why is it taking you so long to capture that twerp's Pikachu?"  
  
James angrily glared at Jessie. She had a way of making everyone feel insignificant. He slowly rose and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Sorry Jessie, but it's just standing there."   
  
Jessie grunted in annoyance. Why was it that everything always seemed to go wrong in her seamless plans? "Well, then make it move!" Jessie screamed and started shaking the picture of the ketchup bottle violently up and down.  
  
James frantically tried to stop Jessie and her crazy moves. "Stop it! Stop! Wait! Hold on a sec!" James briefly stopped dead in his tracks as he stared intently at something in the distance. "Hey Jessie. I think it's working. Pikachu is coming closer."  
  
Only now did Meowth care to raise its head to watch the pathetic scene. Finally, it seemed that for once Jessie did something right! Nevertheless, Meowth started to get a bad premonition when he watched the angry little pokemon. "You guys! It doesn't look happy!"  
  
Pikachu grinned as it yelled, "PIKKKKKKAAAAAACCCCHHUUUUUUUU!!!!!" A sudden blast of thunder erupted from the furry rodent as Team Rocket soared in the air. (I guess getting Pikachu angry was a big mistake!)  
  
Team Rocket swirled through the air shouting, "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" A tiny star twinkles in the background.  
************************************************************************  
  
Ash swiftly shifted his gaze around the area. "Did you guys just hear something?" he inquired.  
  
Brock slowly nodded his head in agreement. His intelligent mind searched for the familiar sound. Finally, he spoke. "Yea, it sounded like Team Rocket blasting off again."  
  
A look of aggravation entered Ash's eyes. "Are they still trying to capture Pikachu?"  
  
The only girl in the group noticed something that was oblivious to the other guys. Misty started smiling and pointed her finger behind them. "Yep. And this time, Pikachu beat them all by themselves." As if summoned by her words alone, Pikachu magically burst through the forest and started running towards its friends.  
  
Ash smiled with glee. Pikachu never seemed to let Ash down. "Pikachu!" Pikachu leapt into its trainer's arms, grateful to be away from Team Rocket. Ash stroked the furry rodent's head. "Good job Pikachu! You defeated them all by yourself!"  
  
Brock watched the scene from a distance. A boy and his pokemon, together, it was such a touching site. They ought to make a movie about it. Imagine how much money Hollywood could make off of it (^_^)! As he considered this wonderful idea, memories of the events that took place only moments beforehand flooded his brain. "Ash, you never did answer Misty's question from before." Brock giggled in spite of himself.  
  
Coincidentally, Misty happened to be pondered about the very same thing. Glad, that Brock brought it up, she chanted happily. "Yea Ash!"  
  
Ash slowly gazed at his friends. He was hoping that they would forget about that stupid scene. However, nothing in life seems to go exactly as one might hope. So, Ash decided that he would try acting stupid, for it came naturally to him. (I wonder why? ^_^) "What question?"  
  
"Do you think that I'm attractive?" Misty demanded. Her tender arms were crossed while she stared intently at Ash.   
  
Ash again knew that he was trapped. Since he really had no reply to her question, he decided to simply say, "No comment."  
  
Misty furiously glared back at Ash. His innocent ways and good fortune aren't going to get him out of this one. "No comment?! Don't even try getting out of this one. This either a yes or no answer. So, ANSWER!"  
  
Ash quivered at Misty's violent tone. His eyes yet again wandered the area wishing that another miracle would present itself. "Well… Ummm… you see… I would have to say…" He slowly stopped speaking when he saw his wish come true before his eyes. Another distraction emerged from the forest, a Jynx.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The pokemon observed its surrounds. Three trainers curiously watched its every move. Jynx decided to break the constant silence that had arisen by mumbling, "Jynx! Jynx!"  
  
Ash, who was incredibly grateful for the interruption, started getting excited. His eyes glistened with glee. "Wow! A Jynx! I'm going to capture it!"  
  
"Ash I would be careful. This Jynx looks a little weird." Brock commented. Indeed the Jynx did look a little strange. It's skin appeared a shade darker than normal while its oversized lips appeared black. Its hair was a black color and it seemed about a foot taller than a normal Jynx.  
  
Misty nodded her head in agreement. "Brock, your right! It does look different."  
  
Ash grinned devilishly. Here, he had the opportunity to capture a rare pokemon. His delicate hand floated to his pokebelt and grabbed a tiny pokeball. "Well, all the more reason to catch it!" In one swift motion he threw the pokeball violently to the ground yelling, "I choose you, Bulbasaur!"  
  
Bulbasaur hopped out of the pokeball, ready for action. "Use your razor leaf." Ash commanded. Green leaves started shooting out of Bulbasaur's back. Jynx simply took the blows without sustaining any injuries.   
  
A sigh of irritation rang in Ash's voice as he shouted. "Ok, you try using your vine whip" Bulbasaur two vines now appeared and started whipping Jynx. Ash smiled happily. "All right! That's it! We're winning!"  
  
However, when Bulbasaur was finished, Jynx appeared fine and yawned out of boredom.  
Ash's little brain began ticking. He decided that the only way to beat Jynx was with power. "This isn't working. Bulbasaur, it's time to give it your solar beam."  
  
Rays of light started absorbing in Bulbasaur's back. Then, a bright, white light flowed towards the Jynx. This time, however, the Jynx didn't stay still. It magically used its physic powers to stop Bulbasaur's attack and paralyze him. Bulbasaur couldn't move and soon fainted. Ash regrettably moaned. "Bulbasaur return." The pokemon disappeared as quickly as it appeared in the flash of a red light. Ash shook his head in disappointment. "God that Jynx is hard… Wait where did it go?"  
  
Jynx had disappeared from the spot that it stood just moments before. It then reappeared in front of Ash in its hideous form. Ash froze in terror. "Oh no!"  
  
The Jynx was really angry at Ash, for trying to catch it for it was about to perform one of its most powerful attacks, Lovely Kiss. Then, a figure stepped in front of Jynx and knocked Ash out of the way. The figure took the full force of the attack and slumped to the ground. Ash blinked his eyes in disbelief. He then kneeled down and examined the figure that saved his life. "Misty!!! Are you all right?" Ash cradled her limp body and looked up to find that the Jynx had run off into the forest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ash groaned as if in pain. He started shaking the pretty girl in his arms, hoping to revive her. "Oh no! Misty! Misty! Wake up! Please wake up! You can't die on me yet! I have even told you… Just please wake up!"  
  
Ash stopped shaking Misty and then sadly gazed up at Brock. Brock gasped in disbelief. He meant to comfort his friend, but instead did what came natural to him, state the obvious. "This isn't good. Jynx used Lovely Kiss on her, Ash."  
  
Ash growled in frustration. Normally, he could deal with Brock's ability to lecture, but not today. "That's not what I need to know. What I need to know is how to help her, Brock!"  
  
Brock was a little taken back by Ash's tone. Normally, he isn't so snappy, at least towards him. However, he knew that in this situation it was understandable, so he ignored it. "Well, there is a legend about the Jynx."  
  
Ash's eyes sparkled in interest. "Yea! What is it?"  
  
Brock stood back and spoke in an articulate tone. "Well, it states that the kiss from a Jynx is deadly. It leaves the victim unconscious and then puts then in a coma. Since there is no way to wake up the person, the person then dies…"  
  
"Oh no! Not Misty! I… I… I just can't let that happen to her." Ash interrupted, burdened by despair. Tears started to stream down Ash's face.  
  
Brock realized Ash's thoughts and quickly spoke. "Wait! You didn't let me finish! There is a way to revive the person."  
  
Filled with happiness, Ash blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "What is it? What is it? Please tell me! I'll do anything for her!"  
  
Brock apprehensively watched Ash. After a few moments of deadly silence, Brock spoke. "Someone has to… um…. Someone has to kiss her on the lips."  
  
Ash looked up at Brock nervously. Pikachu, who had been crying moments beforehand, started rolling on the ground laughing. Brock soon followed. Ash face changed from worried to confused. "What are you guys laughing at? You… you… you don't mean me, do you?"  
  
Brock and Pikachu nodded in agreement. Brock added. "I always knew this day would come."  
  
Ash waved his arms in the air, hoping to stop Brock and Pikachu hysterical laughter. "Hey wait a sec! Why do I have to kiss her? What about you Brock?"  
  
Brock smiled. "You just said that you'd do anything for her."  
  
Ash held his hand in embarrassment, realizing that Brook was right. He diverted his eyes back to Misty. Although he really didn't want kiss her like this, he knew that it was the only way to save her. So, Ash tilted Misty in an upright position. "I guess here goes nothing."  
  
Ash slowly moved in closer to Misty. All of the passions that he had saved for Misty now were going to be released in that one kiss. His secret desire was going to come true. He then kissed her on the lips. Misty's body shook and color started to appear on her face. However Ash didn't break the kiss. He continued for a little longer than he should have before he broke it. Misty lay back in his arms shocked by his actions yet she had a strange goofy grin on her face. Ash and Misty stared into each other eyes until finally Ash broke the silence. "Misty, are you ok?"  
  
Misty slowly nodded. That goofy grin on her face grew even bigger. "Yea, I'm fine. In fact, I've never felt better."  
  
Brock and Pikachu then started rolling in laughter yet again. They starting making kissing noises and then two teens turned crimson red. Brock teased. "Ash and Misty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…"  
  
Misty, who was still a little weak gave Ash her trusty mallet. He in turn slammed Brock in the head. Brock fell down anime style. Ash then looked back at Misty. "I was so worried about you Misty. Are you sure you are going to be all right?"  
  
Misty blushed silently. Ash was being so nice to her now. "Yea. Thanks to you. You saved my life."  
  
Ash gingerly shook his head. "No, you saved mine first by pushing me out of that weird Jynx's way."  
  
Misty sweetly argued, "No you did."  
  
Ash smiled. "No you."  
  
Misty grinned happily. "No you."  
  
Ash mumbled lovely. "No you."  
  
Brock decided to interrupt the two in their small disagreement. "Awwww! Isn't that sweet! The couple is having their first fight. Here, you two can keep this as a memory of your first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
Brock handed Ash and Misty a picture of both of them kissing. Both blushed. Ash then looked up questionably at Brock. He then turned to Pikachu and smiled. "Pikachu, when did you get a camera?"  
  
Pikachu was indeed holding a small camera. Pikachu happily chanted. "Pika Pikachu chu. Pika chu pika pika pi chaa pikachu. (Todd gave it to me. He said to use it when you two finally got together)"  
  
Although Ash was the only one who could really understand Pikachu, Misty somehow knew that Pikachu was referring to them as being a couple. "Pikachu, we are not a…"  
  
Misty stopped in mid sentence as Ash gave her yet another kiss, but this time it was very passionate. At first she was dazed, but then she started kissing him back. They soon broke the kiss. Misty glanced at Ash. "Ash, why did you do that?"  
  
Ash simply smiled. "Because you are patient, full of life, fun to be with, have a sense of humor, have good looks, are beautiful, have a sense of style, and you are very, very attractive. I don't think that I could live a day without you. I love you Myst."  
  
Misty glowed with happiness. "I have always loved you, Mr. Pokemon Master!" she replied, teasingly. She hugged him as they both smiled with glee.  
  
Brock grinned at the scene. Finally, Brock turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, it finally happened."  
  
Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Pi pika pikachu (I guess Todd was right)"  
  
Ash and Misty continued to embrace and then they kissed once again. Pikachu suddenly spoke. "Pika pi chaa. Pika pikachu (God you guys. Get a room!)"  
  
Ash laughed happily at this comment, while Brock started looking worried. Finally, he exclaimed, "Oh no! This couldn't be happening. Ash got a girlfriend before me! NOOOO!!"  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Forgotten Past   
Part 2   
  
  
(I know the title doesn't make sense! You have to read the next part, though. See? there is logic to my madness!)  
  
  
Author's Note: All right, this is the second part of the series. This one is a lot shorter than the other one and it takes place a few hours after the last story ended. My first story was sort of lame, but this one is better, at least in my opinion. I'll try to post the next section up today. Well, enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ash watched his friends setting up camp and quietly smiled to himself. Brook started unrolling his sleeping bag while Misty softly cuddled her Togepi. Poor Togepi! Misty has been keeping it her bag a lot lately. She should really keep it in a pokeball if you ask me. Oh well, who am I to judge? She is so beautiful with her fiery-orange hair and her beautiful eyes. What has happened to me? I am sounding so mushy! Oh well, I guess it had to happen sometime. I mean you can't walk around with a beautiful girl like that for 4 years and not except to fall in love with her.  
  
"Hey, guys I'm going to head into the forest and search for some firewood." Brock stated and started edging towards the forest.  
  
"Do you want some help with that Brock?" Ash asked.  
  
Brock smiled, "No, I think that you two lovebirds have more important things to do. Come on Pikachu, lets leave them alone." Pikachu giggled and hopped on Brock's shoulder. They walked into the forest leaving behind two blushing teens.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Minutes flew by and yet the scene stayed the same; Misty played with Togepi and Ash sat watching Misty. Misty, only now noticed Ash staring at her (Only now? Perhaps Ash's talent to act dense is starting to wear off on Misty! ^_^!). Misty then whispered, "Ash, is there something that you want?"  
  
Ash walked up to Misty and sat down next to her. He then spoke, "I was just thinking about what happened today. I mean, the day started off with you arguing with me about getting lost. Then, you almost died and now we are in love."  
  
Misty sighed, "Yea, I guess a lot did happen today. I have been waiting for this day for a long time now."  
  
Ash whispered, "Same here. I feel very different, like something has changed, for the better."  
  
"I know what you mean Ash." Misty said. She then looked down and noticed Togepi asleep in her arms. Misty smiled and tucked it into a sleeping bag. She then looked back at Ash. "I have never felt this happy."  
  
Their lips slowly locked again. However, this romantic scene was soon interrupted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Brock just returned carrying a heavy load of sticks for the fire. He then noticed the drama unfolding. Turning to Pikachu, he said, "Those two were really meant for each other."  
  
Pikachu slowly nodded, "Pika (Yep)."  
  
Brock then suddenly grinned evilly, "Pikachu, I have a great idea."  
  
Brock then continued and told Pikachu his plan. Pikachu listened with great interest.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ash, did you just hear something." Misty said, breaking the kiss.  
  
Ash turned around. Seeing no one, he replied, "No Misty, you must have been imaging things."  
  
"I could have swore that I heard something though." Misty whispered, cuddling closer to Ash.  
  
"May be it's Brock returning with the firewood." Ash suggested.  
  
"GAAAASSSSTTLLLYYYY!!!" A tiny creature hopped out of the woods. However, it was too dark to determine what it was.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! It's a Ghastly! Run!!!" Ash and Misty both ran into the woods screaming in fear. It was then that another figure emerged from his hiding spots.  
  
"Pika pika pikachu (We really scared them!)" Pikachu cheered.  
  
Brock laughed, "Yea, just look at them run."  
  
Brock and Pikachu started bellowing with laughter (don't see why, though. It wasn't THAT funny)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Ash and Misty continued to run under the cover of darkness. "I wonder… I wonder why… Ghastly is… here." Misty huffed.  
  
Ash, who was also out of breath, simply said, "I… I… don't know."  
  
The woods surrounded them and the blood-red moon shone down on the panicked teens. "Here, I think that we are far enough away from that awful ghost pokemon. Let's stop." Misty remarked.  
  
Ash nodded and replied, "Good idea. After all, we are out of the woods." Indeed they were. They reached a clearing next to a flowing river. Ash started to examine his surrounds a little closer. They happened to be on a cliff that overlooked a section of the river filled with pointy rocks. Ash then walked closer to the edge of the cliff when the impossible happened…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Brock and Pikachu finally stopped laughing and started looking around. Brock then spoke, "Pikachu, shouldn't they have returned by now?"  
  
Pikachu whined "Pika pikachu pika pi." (I think your right.)  
  
Brock then worriedly said, "I have a bad feeling about this." The two ran into the woods.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ash! Ash!" Misty screamed. The ground beneath Ash's feet crumbled and he started falling towards certain doom.  
  
"Misty! Misty help!" Ash also yelled. His hand managed to grab onto a rock jutting out of the cliff. Misty looked below and saw his desperate situation. He was too far down to be lifted up by Misty.  
  
"Ash use Bulbasaur to pull you up." Misty then screamed. Ash was a little hesitant, but followed Misty's orders. Bulbasaur emerged from its pokeball completely exhausted. It still hadn't recovered from that battle with Jynx. Misty turned around to face Bulbasaur, "Bulbasaur, use your vine whip to pull Ash up." Misty ordered. Although, Bulbasaur was tired, it managed to summon it's strength and its two vines moved towards Ash. Unfortunately, his vines were too short to reach him.  
  
Ash then shook his head. "Bulbasaur return." The pokemon returned back to its pokeball. Misty then started to cry. The situation was hopeless.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, I sure hope that they are alright. After all, it was only a joke!" Brock whispered as he and Pikachu dashed through the forest.  
  
"Pika pika chu. PIKA PI! CHA! PIKACHU?" (Same here. Ash! Misty! Where are you?) Pikachu yelled.  
  
Brock then focused his eyes (How does he do that? The truth will never be known!) ahead of him and cheered, "Pikachu, there is a clearing up ahead."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Misty was clearly distressed. There, Ash hung, a few feet away from death, and she couldn't save him. Misty moaned, "If only Brock and Pikachu were here!"  
  
"Did someone call our names?" Brock and Pikachu came running up behind Misty.  
  
"Pika pi?" (Where's Ash?) Pikachu said.   
  
Misty could tell that Pikachu was asking about its trainer. Misty suddenly cried, "Ash is hanging off a cliff." Brock and Pikachu looked below to see that Ash was clinging desperately off a cliff.  
  
"What about Bulbasaur?" Brock questioned.  
  
"Already tried that. His vines weren't long enough." Misty moaned.  
  
Brock suddenly smiled, "Onyx go!" A large rock snake slithered out of the pokeball. "Ash is on that cliff. Try saving him by pulling him up." Although Onyx hated water, he knew that this was a serious situation. So, he extended his rock body down the cliff. His enormous head reached where Ash was located. Ash then extended his arm and was about to grab onto the pokemon when he slipped. Ash plummeted yet again towards the deadly river, but this time he actually hit the water. As the river continued to push him along, Ash started banging his heads against the rocks. Although he was barely alive, it was clear that he sustained some major injuries.  
  
Misty screamed. "Ash no! ASH!!!!" But it was to no avail. His now lifeless body floated down the river leaving behind two clearly devastated people and one whimpering Pikachu.   
  
  
Another Author's Note: I know what you guys are thinking, but Ash is not dead. So, don't worry Ash fans, he will come back in the sequel to the story. Also, Ash is going to be out of character in the next sequel. I mean, it would be a little harder for him to stay in character with all that he's been through! But, I am getting ahead of myself. Thanks for reading! PS: You really, really, really want a disclaimer? Then see my first story and check into a mental hospital and stop bugging me!  



	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Past  
(Part 3)  
  
Author's Note: I write a lot of these, don't I? Oh well, anyway, third part of my story. Here, an actual plot line develops (yea!) and the title makes much more sense. Also, I'm introducing a new character in the story called Samantha (Sam for short). Sorry about saying that I was going to post this up yesterday, but I forgot! Stupid, stupid homework! So, still reading? Ok, let's get this fanfic going already!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a warm sunny day in Pallet. Beautiful clouds danced across the sky. Magnificent flowers exposed their feathery petals to the smiling sun. The cry of the pidgeys floated on the air. It was indeed a wonderful day.   
  
A young girl stared out at this beautiful scene yet there was no smile on her face. A look of deep sorrow engulfed her soul. Her heart ached with so much pain; she didn't even notice an older boy walk into the room.   
  
The older boy sighed at the sight of this girl, knowing her terrible ordeal. Finally, he walked over to her quietly and shook her arm, "Misty? Misty please get up."  
  
Misty finally turned to face the boy and whispered, "I… I just can't Brock. I won't. It hurts too much."  
  
Brock shook his head in despair and pleaded, "Misty, it has been 3 months. Let him go. Ash has gone to a better place. He would want you to move on."  
  
Overwhelming emotions took the better of her as she started crying. Tear after tear slid down her cheek, but she just couldn't stop. After a few minutes, Misty sobbed, "No Brock! No! I have to do something! I have to get him back! He had so much to offer to the world. He never even got to fulfill his dream."  
  
Brock listened to this sad outcry but his face was wrapped in deep thought. Finally Brock spoke, "Misty, you have been living here in Pallet for all this time in Ash's old house. You have barely walked out this house for crying out loud! Togepi and your other pokemon have even been in a battle for months! You need to move on. I know that you're in pain, but are you just going to give up on life so easily, Misty? Are you?"  
  
Misty looked back at Brock and gave a weak smile, the first smile since the accident. She then whispered, "Brock, my life without Ash was so worthless. I was the runt in my family and my sisters always despised me. Ash filled a void in my life. He made me complete; even when we weren't in love. I'll never have that again Brock, never."  
  
Brock sighed. He knew that Misty would never be the same again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ash slowly opened his eyes to the world. He lay near a patch of woods boarding a stream. The stream was calm and peaceful. Ash then examined his body and found that he had seriously injuries. His head ached dreadfully. Scars blanketed his body along with terrible gashes in his leg. He tried moving his left arm and a jolt of pain erupted from his body. His arm was broken.   
  
"What on Earth happened to me?" Ash asked to no one in particular. He slowly and painfully stood up and started walking into the woods. Ash sighed and he started thinking aloud, "Well, I better get some help. I wish that I knew where I am or where everyone else is." Moving at a snail's pace, Ash continued to walk into the woods, "If only my family or friends were here. They are probably so worried about me, little old…" Ash suddenly stopped in his tracks with a confused and worried look on his face. "Oh my God! I don't know my own name! I don't know who I am!" With that, the world sunk into utter blackness.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I swear Brock! I know all the facts. Yet, I just have this weird feeling that he's still alive." Misty gasped in frustration. She simply couldn't convince Brock. Doesn't he know that sometimes a person just knows something simply because they know? Can't he just accept the fact that something is telling me that Ash is alive?  
  
"Look Misty, we all saw him fall off that cliff. Don't you remember when we tried to chase after him as he rushed down the river? Don't you remember the waterfall? We were too late. No one could have survived." Brock took a deep breath. He knew how Misty was feeling, but he also knew the facts. The fact is no one could have survived. No one.  
  
"Pika pi! (Ash!)" Pikachu silently mumbled. He still remembered the day he lost his trainer. Pikachu felt even guiltier because he was the one that helped Brock out with the plan to scare Ash and Misty towards the cliff and the river. Pikachu sadly watched Misty playing with Ash's cap. It was the only thing they had left of him. After their extensive search for him, all they could find was his precious hat.  
  
Brock, Misty and Pikachu were all sitting in Ash's old room. Ash's mom stood nearby. Both she and Brock were trying to get Misty and Pikachu to open up. They both hadn't talked much since the accident. Finally, Misty and Pikachu broke into tears yet again as Brock and Mrs. Ketchem hurried out of the room.  
  
Brock looked back at the room and shook his head. "Misty really did love Ash. She really did."  
  
Mrs. Ketchem nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, she really must have. She has been taking it pretty hard, especially with the Pokemon League only 3 weeks away."  
  
Brock suddenly spoke angrily. "Why can't she get over it? It has been 3 whole months! At this rate, she is going to lock herself up in there."  
  
Mrs. Ketchum looked thoughtfully back at Brock then whispered. "A broken heart is never easily repaired."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Susan, Susan! He's waking up." A man in his late 30's started yelling as a woman about the same age ran in. They both turned their attention to a young boy lying on a bed. The boy, who was about 14, slowly opened his eyes and examined his surrounds. He was sitting on an old rusty bed in a poorly constructed house. The house was a little nicer than a shack. He finally noticed two anxious people staring at him.  
  
"Umm. Where am I?" the young boy asked.   
  
There was a strange period of silence before the man spoke, "Hello. I am Jack and this is my wife Jill. She found you in the woods. You were in pretty bad shape, but, fortunately, my wife knows a little bit of medicine. You will be fine. Your arm is broken and it will take some time for it to heal properly. Right now, you are in our humble house in Sunny Town, which is close by Pallet Town."  
  
"All right. Thank you all. I owe my life to you." The boy whispered, still a little dazed and confused.  
  
Susan then approached Ash a little closer. "What is your name, sweetie?" Susan delicately asked in a motherly, soothing voice.  
  
The boy sat and pondered this question for a while. Then, he nervously answered, "Well, you see… I… I… I really don't know. All I remember is waking up next to a river badly injured and being here."  
  
Jack also edged closer and spoke, "Then you probably have amnesia. That's all right. You should be better in a few weeks. In the mean time, we would be honored if you stayed with us until you have healed and regained your memory. It looks like you were a pokemon trainer, though." Jack pointed to the red and white balls sticking out of his belt.  
  
The boy also noticed them and smiled. "I guess you are right. You are so kind to let me stay here. Oh thank you sir! I swear, you won't regret this decision."  
  
"Well, since we are going to be together for a while, what should we call you?" Susan asked.  
  
The young boy gave the couple a blank stare and shrugged his shoulders. Jack then had an idea. "How about David?"  
  
The boy smiled shyly. He then took the question into consideration and finally said, "David, I like it. Thanks"  
  
Jack grinned, "Here, I would like you to meet my daughter, Samantha." He then turned towards the door and yelled, "Sam! Come here please! I want you to meet someone."  
  
A girl around 15 walked in. The girl was mind-numbly beautiful with long dark black hair and shinning aqua eyes. She had a beautiful smile and rosy cheeks. She shook hands with David and introduced herself. "Hello. My name is Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam for short." Sam said.  
  
David smiled, "Well, for the time being, call me David."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A little less than 3 months has gone by since David's accident (And in case you haven't figured it out, David is Ash). David has been keeping himself busy by training his pokemon and helping the family out. He became good friends with the family, especially with Sam. Jack and his family are very poor people, who live as farmers. David helps them out in the field and does other strenuous tasks, therefore, becoming stronger by the day. His pokemon sometimes help, but David usually lets them play around the area during this time. It was during one of these days that the pokemon had a serious discussion.  
  
*Pokemon translation on*  
  
Bulbasaur looked around at the group and spoke, "Ok you guys. Ash still hasn't recovered his memory yet. It has been almost 3 months. We have to do something."  
  
Pidgeotto scratched his wing. "Your right. But what can we do? He doesn't understand us."  
  
Wartortle nodded silently. "How about we hit him on the head again really, really, really, really hard. That might bring his memory back!"  
  
Everyone falls over stupidly. Bulbasaur screamed loudly, "THAT WOULD HURT HIM!!! WE COULD DO SERIOUS BRAIN DAMAGE TO HIM OR EVEN KILL HIM!!!"  
  
Wartortle withdrew back into its shell during Bulbasaur's outburst. When he found that Bulbasaur was no longer ready to kill him, Wartortle came out of its shell. "Oh. That means that we have to wait another 3 months until he came realize his own identity!"   
  
Pidgeotto, frustrated and confused spoke. "But my question is why hasn't he still recovered his memory? He doesn't even mention Brock, Pikachu and not even his girlfriend Misty anymore."  
  
Charizard who had been silent for a while shouted, "Gosh you guys! Just think about it! Ash doesn't remember anything because he has been living in an unfamiliar place for a while. Also, he has been working nonstop for all this time so he hasn't been able to think about his former life."  
  
The group looked at Charizard both amazed and shocked. Charizard didn't like Ash and normally would totally ignore Ash's pokemon. Finally Wartortle summed up his courage and asked, "Charizard, that is a great deduction. However, why this sudden interest in Ash now?"  
  
Charizard smiled at Wartortle. He knew that question would arise. "Well, I never did like Ash because he was such a weak trainer, both mentally and physically. Now, he has changed and for the better. He has become a much better trainer."  
  
Bulbasaur, grinned. "Well, I am glad Charizard. But how are we going to get him back to normal?"  
  
Charizard laughed. "It just so happens that I have an answer to your question. I have been planning a way for him to get some of his memories back."  
  
*pokemon translation off*   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It always been my dream to become a pokemon nurse because I know so much about them and I love to take care of them. However, I can't because my name isn't 'Joy' and I don't have red hair." Sam looked up at David. They were having one of their conversions at night, when Sam's parents were asleep. David laughed heartily at the statement. He had let out all of his pokemon except for Charizard who was too big. Sam now looked deep into his lovely eyes. "David, what were you like in your past?"  
  
David smiled nervously. "I am afraid that I still don't remember anything."  
  
Sam held his hand. "Not even a tiny bit?"  
  
Bulbasaur smiled at all the others. They knew that this was the perfect time to unleash their plan. "Bulba Bulba saur (Look in at your old jacket)." He pointed to the jacket that David was originally wearing on the day that the family found him. He never wore it now.  
  
David took a closer at his jacket. He was amazed by the fact that there were 8 small badges in the inside of his jacket along with a pokedex. "Oh my! I have been so busy lately, I totally forgot to examine this jacket closer. Well, it looks like I must have been a good trainer. I got 8 badges. Let's see, Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Rainbow, Marsh, Soul, Volcano, and Earth. It looks like I have enough to compete in the Pokemon League."  
  
Sam's eyes glistened. She had heard her parents talk about the Pokemon League saying what an honor it is to compete and how the only best will become pokemon masters. Sam excitedly yelled, "The Pokemon League! Only the best trainers get to go there. David, you should try and compete."  
  
Ash's pokemon smiled they knew that Ash/David couldn't resist these pleas. He would have to go, whether he wanted to or not.  
  
Sam continued, "You could become a Pokemon Master!"  
  
*Flashback start*  
  
Ash held out the alarm clock shaped like a pokeball in one hand and slid his hat back with his other hand. He then spoke determinedly, "I declare to all the pokemon of the world, I will the greatest Pokemon Master of all time!"  
  
*Flashback end*  
  
David shook his head. Now he remembered his dream and goal. True, he still didn't know his identity, but he knew his dream and that was enough for him. David knew that he had spent enough time with this family. He needed to achieve his dream. David stood up and grabbed a pokeball off his belt and held it in his hand mimicking his 10 year self, "You are right Sam. I will become the greatest Pokemon Master of all time! That was and always will be my destiny." David then examined the pokeball a little closer. A tiny lightning rod was symbolized on it.  
  
*Flashback on*  
  
"No more pokemon? But I've got to have one. Please Pro. Oak." Ash begged as Pro. Oak stared at him a little harder.  
  
Pro. Oak hesitated. "Well, there is one pokemon left but…"  
  
Ash quickly interrupted, "I'll take it!" Suddenly, a mysterious pokeball with a tiny lightning bolt on it appeared from no where as a little Pikachu emerged from it. "Oh, how cute. Thanks Professor Oak. This is the best pokemon of all!" Ash then proceeded and hugged the furry rodent. However, an enormous amount of electricity sprang from the pokemon, electrocuting him.  
  
*Flashback end*  
  
David woke up in a cold sweat. Morning had arisen. His hand still shook from the little Pikachu's thundershock in his vision. He knew that his memories were returning. Looking around, he discovered that he was in his own room sleeping and all of his pokemon were watching him. "Guys, I have a question. Was my very first pokemon a Pikachu?" A murmur of excitement surged through the pokemon. David smiled. "I guess I'll take that as a yes. Then, where is this Pikachu?" The pokemon started talking all at once. David sighed. "I wish I could understand you guys. It really would be nice to know who I am, where I came from and what in the heck my real name is!"  
  
David changed into his old outfit. He informed everyone about his leaving. Everyone was sad to see him go, but they knew it was for the best. The parents gave him a map, some healing potions and some extra pokeballs. However, as David was walking through the door, Sam ran beside him and told him that she coming to. David was a little surprised at first, but then they both smiled and they both walked out the door and down the road.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Love it? Hate it? Then tell me! I tend to like writing stories that people like to read, so I need your comments in the review. Well thanks for reading! Next part should be coming out either today or tomorrow.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten Past  
(Part 4)  
  
Author's note: For those of you that are still reading, thanks! Very much appreciated! Ok, I must admit, this part isn't as shippy as some of my other parts, but don't worry! It will come back soon. A bunch of action scenes and humor. By the way, thanks for all the reviews! Ok, on with the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The small town bustled with excitement. Little children ranging from 10 to almost 15 raced around Pallet. It was the anticipated day. Today was the day children started their pokemon journeys.   
  
It was at this time that two weary bystanders entered the scene. A girl no more than 14 grinned sadly at the sight. Again, the scene was all too familiar. It reminded her of something.  
  
A boy around 17 walked beside her. He didn't seem too interested in the scene before him. He seemed a little worried about something and was engulfed in deep thought.  
  
Pikachu sat on the girl's shoulders and also watched the drama unfold beneath his eyes. It reminded him of the time that he was last here with Ash. Yes, here is our group, Misty, Brock and Pikachu all swept up in a very solemn mood.  
  
"Brock, why are we out here?" Misty asked.   
  
Brock turned his gaze back to his friend. "Professor Oak wants to speak with us. He said that he wanted all of us to go to see him as soon as possible."  
  
Misty then turned to Brock. "But why do I have to come? I really don't want to go there!"  
  
Brock sighed at this comment. Misty really was no fun anymore. She didn't want to do anything other than mope around at home. He was secretly grateful for Professor Oak's message. "He was very insistent that you come, Misty! So, let's hurry up already!" With that, Brock was off as Misty and Pikachu followed behind him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Pokeball go!" a tiny ball swirled through the air and sucked its victim up in a flash of red light. "All right I got a Jynx!" David swung the pokeball forward and smiled. He felt like he had done that before. He even did a peace sign with his left hand. It all seemed so familiar, get he couldn't grasp it.  
  
"Good job Charizard." David smiled. The large red lizard roared in glee. Amazingly, Charizard has been very obedient to his trainer. "All right Charizard. You have been a great help day. Return!" The reptile transformed into a red light that swirled into a red and white pokeball placed in David's outstretched hand.  
  
"That was excellent David!" Sam cried. She ran up and gave him a quick hug. "That was the first pokemon you've caught in a long time. You should be proud of yourself."  
  
"Thanks Sam! I still can't believe it! I caught a Jynx!" David happily yelled and then noticed Sam in deep concentration. "What's wrong Sam?"  
  
Sam looked at David. After a brief moment of silence, she spoke. "I was just thinking, those are really rare pokemon and aren't usually found around here. Also, this Jynx had much darker colors than normal Jynxes." Indeed, this Jynx had black hair and dark features.   
  
David slowly whispered. "You're right. And, I swear that it looked at me like it knew me or something." Although David had a funny suspicion that he had seen this Jynx before, he just couldn't lay a finger on it.  
  
Sam then spoke again. "David, I know you want to compete in the Pokemon League, but where are we going?  
  
David sweatdropped at the thought. He actually didn't know where they were going. "Umm, I think that the next town is Pallet. We better head there."  
  
Sam suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, Pallet! I've heard that Professor Oak lives there! He is supposed to be one of the smartest people concerning pokemon. He could really help you out with your training."  
  
When David heard this statement, his eyes glistened. That was the same name in his dream. May be he knew him before. "Yes, let's go see Professor Oak."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ah, glad you two could make it!" Professor Oak smiled and motioned the two teens inside. He then closed the door and glanced back at his two visitors.  
  
"Pika ka pika pikachu! (Long time no see Professor Oak!)" Pikachu grinned. He ran into his arm with a big smile.  
  
Professor Oak picked him up and examined him closer. "Well, it looks like you're in great shape. However, it seems like you haven't been in a battle for a while."  
  
"Chuuuu (Right)" Pikachu slowly moaned. The room was thrown into a dead silence.  
  
Brock then decided to break the silence. "Professor Oak, why are we here?"  
  
Professor Oak seemed to jump at the question, but then relaxed and replied, "Well, this concerns Ash. I know how you both have been during these past few months. I also miss him. Well, I talked with Mrs. Ketchum about this and she agrees. I want you both to go home."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Brock and Misty both jumped up with a start. They walked over rapidly to Professor Oak wishing him to continue.  
  
Professor Oak was a little startled by this sudden outburst. He dropped Pikachu who landed on the ground. A sudden thundershock burst from the little rodent shocking everyone in the room. After regaining from their injuries, Professor Oak continued. "Both of you two need to move on with your lives. Brock, there is a gym in Pewter with your name on it. Misty, your sisters could use some help with their gym. Pikachu could stay with me and be given to another trainer who needs Pikachu more than you two do."  
  
Both Brock and Misty gasped at the statement. Each stayed in Pallet all this time wishing that Ash would return. They both didn't want to go back and run a gym now. Pikachu was angered by the fact that Professor Oak planned to give him to another trainer. This time, Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt directly at Professor Oak until his face was charred black.  
  
As he lay on the ground trying to recover from the attack, Professor Oak mumbled, "Or may be you guys can keep Pikachu."  
  
Misty stood and faced the Professor with a teary look in her eyes. "Professor Oak, please, don't make me go back to my awful sisters. I'm sorry if I've been a burden during this time, but please don't make me go. I'll do anything!"  
  
Professor Oak sadly glanced at Misty. "Misty, you haven't been a burden. This has been a terrible time for all of us. But, you have to remember, Ash is gone."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"David, David? What's the matter? Are you all right?" Sam asked. He lay sprawled on the ground as Sam shook him a little harder.  
  
Finally, David opened his eyes. "Sam, what's the matter?"  
  
Sam suddenly bounced on her feet. She clenched her fists and looked like she was ready to fight to the death. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME! David! You just gave me the scare of a lifetime! One minute, you were walking down the path, and the next you're on the floor like your dead or something!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sam. Calm down! I must have fainted, but I had this weird vision." David said thoughtfully.  
  
Sam looked placid and sprung upon David's last statement. "A vision? What about?"  
  
"Well, it was really weird. Somehow, I ended up in this cave with a Pikachu and these two weirdoes that wore the ugliest clothes. I believe that they had a talking Meowth with them. Then, all these ancient, extinct pokemon started chasing us. Next thing I knew, an Aerodactyl had me in its claws and was about to eat me, until Charizard saved me. Then, I found this pokemon egg and was talking to this girl and boy about it. The egg hatched and revealed this weird looking egg pokemon. Next, I was fighting the girl and later the same talking Meowth in a pokemon battle for that same weird egg pokemon. Isn't that strange?" David finished.  
  
Sam ruffled his hair. "David, David. The trouble with you is that you have a big imagination."  
  
"Trouble? That's something you better prepare for!" A voice boomed from the forest.  
  
Another voice bellowed. "And better you better make that double!"  
  
David shyly shook his head. "What's that?"  
  
A giant Meowth shaped balloon appeared from no where with two people inside it.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!" A girl screamed.  
  
"To unite all people within our na... Wait a sec! Where are they going?" A boy yelled from the balloon.  
  
The girl turned hot with rage. "How dare they not listen to our motto! Let's get them James!"  
  
"But Jessie, where did they go?" James asked.  
  
A Meowth jumped into view and pointed to the right. "They went that way idiots!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"David, keep running! They were from Team Rocket! They steal pokemon!" Sam huffed.  
  
David and Sam were running at an incredible speed. David then muttered. "Team Rocket! Now I know that I've heard that name before! Oh look! Pallet's right ahead!"  
  
Indeed, Pallet town was stretched out before their eyes. However, before they could race into town for shelter, thick ropes surrounded them making escape impossible. They were trapped.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Alright, we finally caught you brat! Now hand over your pokemon!" Jessie demanded. They drifted along in the balloon with David and Sam caught in their net.  
  
"Meowth, dat's right twerp. Now where's your little Pikachu?" Meowth cried.  
  
Both Sam and David looked at each other in shock. "David, could they be the people from your dream?" Sam asked.  
  
David shook his head. "Could be." He then turned his attention to the rest of the group. "Look, I don't know what you are talking about! I don't have a Pikachu! Now let us out of these nets!"  
  
Team Rocket was totally shocked at David's statement. They stood there, dumbfounded. They started discussing the matter with themselves.  
  
Meowth talked first. "Hey guys! The kid sounds serious! He doesn't even have his friends with him."  
  
"You know your right Meowth. I mean, the twerp doesn't even have Pikachu with him now, and he always carries Pikachu with him!" James commented.  
  
Jessie sighed. "Look, you guys! It's probably all an act! After all, you all know how dense he can be! He probably just forgot about Pikachu and left it some place and is trying to get him back. Remember, he is a very stupid character!"  
  
The group nodded in agreement. However, when they turned back to their victims, they found that both had escaped. The balloon quietly drifted over Pallet town as Charizard was called out. "Charizard, I choose you!" The flaming lizard roared in delight awaiting David's next orders.  
  
Sam and David climbed onto Charizard's back. Team Rocket got really upset and pulled out dozens of mini bombs. "All right Charizard, flamethrower now!" David commanded. The dragon was about to huff a flash of fire at the group, but they were too quick for them.  
  
Dozens of tiny explosives rained nearby Sam and David and one hit Charizard. Down he went, carrying Sam and David to certain doom...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Comments? Questions? Criticism? All welcome, but I'm sending all the flames to my Ponyta! By the way, I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes in here. I'm trying to fix most of them, but some always slip by!   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Forgotten Past  
(Part 5)  
  
Author's Note: I sort of think of this part as a transition fic to part 6. Actually, I was going to combine this part with part 4, but I found it was kind of long, so I spilt it up. This mainly Ash starting to get his memory. Anyway... prepare to read!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Misty, I think that it's all for the best." Brock said, trying to comfort his sadden friend. They still sat at Professor Oak's and were both terribly distraught.  
  
Misty suddenly hopped up and look over at Professor Oak and then at her friend. "So, you also agree with him!? Brock, we just can't leave, we just can't! We can't..." Misty's voiced trailed off as a tear slipped across her eye and hit the ground.  
  
Pikachu bounced onto Misty's shoulders. "Cha, Pika pika pikachu. (Misty, don't cry)"  
  
"Oh, Pikachu!" Misty wept and hugged the yellow rodent. "I just wish that Ash was here, now."  
  
Professor Oak and Brock shed a tear at Misty's last words. However, this tear-filled moment didn't last for long. A loud crash bellowed across the land as the roof caved in. Fortunately, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Professor Oak were out of harm's way. But, when the dust cleared, they recognized a familiar pokemon, Charizard, along with a familiar face, Ash.  
  
The group stayed rooted to their positions for a while, watching the never-changing scene. There was Ash, Charizard and another girl all stretched out on the ground. Finally, Ash awoke. He quickly called back Charizard and shook the other girl. "Come on Sam! Get up! Team Rocket is still trying to bomb us!"  
  
With that statement, she quickly opened her eyes. They both ran out of the way before another bomb fell from the sky. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!" A beautiful bird swooped out of its pokeball. "Pidgeotto, use gust attack to drive the bombs away and then peck their balloon." David ordered.  
  
Pidgeotto flew out of the building and started flapping its wings frantically. All the lit bombs returned back to their owners. Pidgeotto then pecked at the weak balloon. This sent the balloon flying along with a big blast from the explosives. Just before Team Rocket totally disappeared out of sight, they yelled, "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" A tiny star twinkles in the distance.  
  
"Good job Pidgeotto! Now, return!" The bird soon flew from sight and back into its pokeball. Only now did David notice the small group of people in the corner of the room, watching him with awe.  
  
Sam also noticed them and realized where they were. "Excuse me, but is this the lab of Professor Oak?"  
  
All Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Professor Oak could do was nod. David then walked a little closer. "I'm sorry about the mess that we've caused, but..." David was soon interrupted by the group of people hugging him. Both Sam and David were shocked. The group continued to hug him until David spoke again. "Umm, you guys are choking me!"  
  
The group slowly stepped away with excited faces. Finally, Misty broke the silence, "Ash! Ash! You're alive! You came back!"  
  
David stepped back carefully and examined the group in detail. That was the moment that everyone started talking at once and started to engulf Ash once more. Finally, David yelled "All right! Please stop strangling me!" the group stopped once again, a little surprised by Ash's tone. David then continued. "Wow you guys are friendly! Ok, first let me clear some things up. My name is DAVID and not Ash, all right. Second, I came here to talk to Professor Oak about the Pokemon League, not to get strangled by totally strangers!"  
  
Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Professor Oak all looked shocked and sadden by this statement. Sam then decided to speak up. "He is speaking the truth. My name is Samantha, Sam for short. We both just came from Sunny Town, just south of Pallet. David has been living with my parents for the last 3 months. He is trying to get to the Pokemon League and find out his identity. You see, David has amnesia."  
  
A murmur of understanding echoed through the group. Brock then interrupted "Well, that does seem very reasonable. Ash probably hit his head against those rocks while going down the river causing him to lose his memory. Since he wasn't around familiar people, Ash never regained his memory."  
  
David then asked, "Who's Ash?"  
  
Misty smiled. "That's your name silly! You're Ash Ketchem from Pallet. Brock, Pikachu and I are your best friends. Pikachu is your pokemon."  
  
David looked down and saw Pikachu hugging his leg. He then pulled it off and replied, "You mean, this is my pokemon?"  
  
Brock put his arm around Ash. "Come on Ash. We have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Doctor, how is he?" Misty asked worriedly. They were all at the hospital. Since Ash did hit his head, they decided that giving him a checkup was a good idea. The group all was sitting in the waiting room.   
  
A doctor just walked in and finally turned to Misty. "He's going to be fine. That accident, though, damaged him pretty badly. Fortunately, I'm happy to report that he is going to be fine. Most of his injuries are healed. I'm sure that he will regain his memory shortly."  
  
Misty sighed happily. She turned back to the group and smiled. "He's going to be fine! Yes, Ash is back!"  
  
Brock chuckled. "I guess you were right Misty. You wished Ash would come back and about 5 seconds later, he came back!"  
  
Professor Oak also laughed. "Yes, that certainly was ironic. By the way, I've notified Mrs. Ketchem that her son is here and that he has amnesia. She should be coming any..."  
  
"Where is he? I must see Ash!" Mrs. Ketchem burst through the hospital and marched up to the group.  
  
Misty hugged her and smiled. "Ash is all right. He lost his memory, but he is going to be fine... just fine." Misty started daydreaming as her eyes glazed back in happiness.  
  
Mrs. Ketchem grinned at the sight. "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"  
  
Misty blushed a bright red. "Yes, but do you think that he will remember?"  
  
"Remember what?" Ash just walked into the room. Everyone greeted him warmly as he walked in. He soon turned to Misty and repeated his question. "Remember what?"   
  
Misty hid her face in embarrassment. "Ash, there are a lot of things that you don't remember."  
  
Ash examined her face closer. "Yes, but you seemed like you were thinking about something in particular. What should I remember?"  
  
Misty knew that she had been caught. "Well, umm... When you remember it, you'll remember it."  
  
Ash knew that she was trying to get out of something, so he questioned her further. "How come you can't tell me now?"  
  
Misty turned to the rest of the group for help. However, everyone gave her a blank stare. "Well, there are certain memories that you ought to figure out yourself."  
  
Ash decided to take another approach with her. He knew that she was hiding something very important. "Look... umm... What was your name again?"  
  
Everyone had sweatdrops. Misty sighed. "Misty."  
  
Ash then continued. "Ok, Misty. From what I gather from you guys, the doctor and my own experiences, I lost my memory by going down a river and hitting my head against the rocks there. I came all the way from Sunny Town in order to compete in the Pokemon Leagues and, more importantly, to regain my memory. Look, it's important to me that I regain my past. It feels like part of my very soul, part of my very being is missing without it. So, if you know something important about my past, please tell me. If you are truly sincere person, which I think you are, then you ought let me regain my past by telling me some of my memories."  
  
Misty was taken back by the statement. Brock, Pikachu, Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchem were just as shocked. They all had never seen Ash so mature or so clever before. "Ash, I do know something about your past. But, I really just can't say."  
  
Ash looked at the helpless girl. He finally realized that she would never tell him. He would have to figure out whatever it was himself. So, he decided to take pity on her by changing the conversation. "Well, although I might not know what you are talking about, I have regained a few of my memories. I thought that they were dreams, but some of you guys were in them, so, they are probably memories from my past."  
  
The group looked up anxiously as Ash continued. He told them he remembered his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. Then, he told them about when he first got Pikachu. Next, Ash told them about the strange vision he had before Team Rocket tried to attack him. This was the dream about the strange egg pokemon. Misty smiled at this and reached into her knapsack and pulled out Togepi.  
  
"Oh my God! That's the pokemon from my dream!" Ash yelled in glee. He held Togepi in his arms and cradled him to sleep.  
  
Sam soon spoke. "Wow! When David... I mean Ash, said that, I thought that it was his imagination!"  
  
Ash smiled at her statement. "You know, it's going to be hard to get used to the fact that my name is 'Ash'. Any chance I can get my name changed?"  
  
The group chuckled with laughter. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulders. He watched Ash rocking the sleeping Togepi in his arms. Misty did likewise. She never had seen Ash so gentle with Togepi before. "Gosh, Ash! You certainly have a way with Togepi. It is never this peaceful when I hold it."  
  
Ash then looked up and noticed everyone staring at him. He sweatdropped and whispered. "Umm, may be we should leave. I really would be interested in everything that you guys can tell me about myself in the past."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What!? You mean I used Pikachu to battle your Onyx for a Boulder Badge and still won! Wow! I certainly was really stupid and had a lot of dumb luck back then!" Ash exclaimed. Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were all sitting in Ash's house retelling stories about his past. Professor Oak had to go back to his lab, Mrs. Ketchem had to go to work and Sam wanted to tour the town. Everyone laughed heartily at this statement.  
  
"Yea Ash! You really were! I still don't know where you got that dumb luck! Can you tell me your secret?" Misty taunted Ash happily. She had never felt so good before.  
  
"Yea. It's called having cool friends like you guys! I must have been really lucky to find such smart and fun friends!" Ash commented.  
  
Pikachu, Misty and Brock all smiled at this statement. Ash had never been so mature or kind in his life. Brock then replied, "You are too kind Ash. But you're a great trainer yourself. Misty, Pikachu and myself were all happy to help you out along the way."  
  
Misty then pulled something from her knapsack. "Oh, Ash. I almost forgot to give this to you. We found it by the river that day." Misty handed Ash his hat. He took it from her and appeared deep in thought.  
  
*Flashback on*  
  
"No, you guys don't understand. This is an official pokemon trainer hat. It can't be replaced!" Ash mumbled angrily. He started trying to climb up the tree once more but fell flat on his face. A Primeape, from above, taunted poor Ash even more by jumping up and down. The little red and white hat threatened to fall but managed to stay on for a while longer on Primeape's head.  
  
Misty then smiled. "Oh yea! I remember that contest for an official pokemon hat!"  
  
Ash, once again tried climbing the tree. "Yea, and I sent in hundreds of pokecards to get that hat!"  
  
Misty grinned once again. "Oh, so no wonder I didn't win. I only sent in one."  
  
*Flashback off*  
  
"Ash? Ash? Hello, anyone home?" Misty frantically shook Ash trying to get him to awake.   
  
He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Misty. "Misty what's wrong? Why are you shaking me?"  
  
Pikachu mumbled. "Pika pi, pika pikachu ka chu (Ash, you just blanked out for a second)"  
  
"You mean I blanked out? Hey! Wait a sec! How come I understand you Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty giggled. "You always knew what Pikachu was saying. But seriously, what happened to you?"  
  
Ash sat up and retold his vision about Primeape. Misty, Brock and Pikachu smiled. They knew that he was regaining his memory fast. Ash then exclaimed, "Oh! My pokemon haven't seen you guys in a while. Go Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, Charizard and Wartortle!" The four pokemon dived out of the pokeballs. They greeted Misty, Brock and Pikachu with glee.  
  
Brock went over and studied Wartortle. "So, your Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle? That's great! You must have really trained your pokemon well Ash."  
  
Misty petted Charizard. "This is truly amazing Ash. I can't believe that Charizard actually listens to you! You have done some great work training these past few months."  
  
Ash started to get a little embarrassed at these compliments. "Oh, please you guys! Knock it off, will ya!" After a few moments of silence, Ash spoke. "I caught a new pokemon in the woods today when I was coming to Pallet. Want to see it?"  
  
The group nodded in agreement. Ash placed his hat on and turned it around. "Go Jynx!"  
  
Misty and Brock both cried nervously, "Jynx?"  
  
Out Jynx came, scaring Misty half to death. Jynx also remembered Misty and mocked her further by edging closer. Misty shook nervously, "It's the same Jynx."  
  
Ash recalled back his other pokemon and noticed Misty's obvious fear. "Misty, what's wrong with my Jynx?" However, Misty never answered. Ash then took a closer look at his new Jynx. He somehow knew that he encountered this Jynx before. "Misty, does this Jynx have something to do with the thing that you wouldn't tell me in the hospital?"  
  
Misty nodded her head. Ash returned Jynx back to its pokeball and went over to Misty. She was visibly shaking. Ash wrapped his jacket around her and faced Brock. "Brock, what's wrong with her?"  
  
Brock sighed. He knew that Ash should know about the incident with the Jynx, but he wasn't sure exactly what to tell him. "Well, Ash, you caught the same Jynx that almost killed Misty."  
  
Ash jumped up in fright. "What! It almost killed Misty! How! Why?"  
  
Brock slowly put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "You see, it preformed Lovely Kiss on Misty and almost killed her."  
  
Ash shook his head in confusion. "But, she's still alive! How did she survive Jynx's attack?"  
  
Brock and Pikachu looked at each other. They weren't sure whether to blab Misty's secret to Ash or to lie to him. Finally, Brock answered. "You saved her life, Ash."  
  
Ash looked down at Misty and slowly questioned, "But how?"  
  
Brock never got to answer the question though. Misty slowly got off the floor with Ash's jacket still wrapped around her. "Ash..." She walked up to Ash and collapsed in his arms.  
  
"Brock, we have to get her to a hospital right away!" Ash yelled and they raced back to the hospital that they left only hours beforehand.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Forgotten Past  
(Part 6)  
  
Author's Note: To all you AAMR fans (like me!), you are going to enjoy this part! A bunch of kawaii (cute) Ash and Misty scenes! Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Doctor! Doctor! This girl just fainted about a few minutes ago. Please help her!" Ash screamed as Brock, himself and Pikachu raced into the hospital.  
  
Nurses appeared in a blink of an eye with a stretcher all ready. Ash placed Misty's lifeless body on the stretcher. The doctor and nurses immediately swarmed all over her, sending her to the nearest hospital room.  
  
That was when 10 minutes... 15 minutes... 20 minutes... and 25 minutes passed in silence. The scene never changed. Ash just sat down watching Misty's room along with Brock and Pikachu. Finally, a doctor walked out of Misty's room after an intolerable 30 minutes of waiting. Ash sprung on his feet and went over to the doctor. "Doctor, how is she?"  
  
The doctor simply smiled at Ash. "She is going to be fine. However, I'm afraid that your Jynx really gave her a fright, though. Her blood pressure went through the roof. Fortunately, it's almost back to normal. You guys can see her now, if you want."  
  
Brock and Pikachu raced to the door, but they were surprised to see that Ash was still standing next to the doctor. He turned to his friends and spoke, "Umm, guys, why don't you go in. I want to talk to the doctor about something."  
  
Although Brock and Pikachu were a little confused with Ash's statement, they galloped inside. Ash faced the doctor. "Doctor, I have a question. According to one of my friends, a Jynx attacked Misty by using Lovely Kiss on her. Could this have anything to do with her present condition?"  
  
The doctor pondered this and replied, "Well, that would explain her fear of the Jynx, but I don't think that the attack is actually affecting her now, physically at least."  
  
The doctor started to walk away, but Ash caught up with him once again. "Umm, sir, what is the cure if someone does get attacked with Lovely Kiss from a Jynx?"  
  
The doctor quickly answered. "Well, actually, there is no cure. In fact, Jynx rarely attack people because they are naturally afraid of them. However, there is an old legend that if someone kisses the victim, they will be instantly cured."  
  
Ash gasped in fright. "You mean that the only way a person can recover from Lovely Kiss is by a kiss from someone else?"  
  
The doctor nodded and walked away. Ash collapsed into one of the chairs in the waiting room.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Cha! Pikachu chu? (Misty! How are you?)" Pikachu questioned as it jumped into Misty's lap.   
  
Misty smiled weakly at the pokemon. She nodded her head. "I'm all right, Pikachu!" She also did "Ash's pose" and everyone laughed. Misty never seemed to get tired of making fun of Ash.  
  
Brock walked beside Misty and told her what the doctor told him. He concluded by saying, "... And Ash is right outside talking to the doctor now."  
  
When Misty heard his name, she suddenly interrogated Brock. "Did you tell him about us? I remember him questioning you about it when I passed out."  
  
Brock shook his head, much to Misty's relief. "No, I just told him that we had seen a Jynx before. Also, I said that Jynx attacked you with Lovely Kiss and that Ash saved you. I didn't tell how though!"  
  
Misty again smiled. Her face beamed with happiness when she heard this. In fact she was so interested in Brock's statement, she never noticed a figure walk into the room.  
  
Misty screamed in delight. "That's great! Although I wonder when Ash will remember about that incident and what happened later. I wonder when Ash will realize that we were a..." Misty stopped in mid-sentence when two pairs of hands covered her month. Brock and Pikachu started staring at the door, and quickly shut Misty up. Misty soon realized her mistake when she saw Ash standing in the doorway.  
  
He watched the funny little scene and then whispered, "I wonder when Ash will realize that we were a... what?"  
  
Misty shook in fright. She clearly had no comeback, and she knew that she had been beaten. After a period of silence, Ash spoke again, "Brock, Pikachu, can you two leave? I think that I need to talk to Misty alone."  
  
Brock and Pikachu got the idea and walked out of the room. Ash walked up to Misty and sat on her bed. He then decided to light the mood up with a joke. "Gosh, these beds are uncomfortable! I wonder if they're made of lead! How do they except people to sleep in these things let alone recover their health?"  
  
Misty gave a shy smile and shrugged her shoulders. Ash then grasped Misty's hand. She seemed to quiver at his touch. "Misty, don't play me for a fool. I know."  
  
Misty silently gaped at Ash and mumbled, "But how? Did you get your memories back?"  
  
Ash shook his head and smiled. "I knew it when you first looked at me, although I didn't really believe it then. Also, your conversation to Brock and Pikachu helped out!"  
  
Misty giggled at this. She laid back in her bed, too weak to respond. Ash moved a little closer to Misty and tilted her limp body into a straight position and held her in his arms. His mind seemed to wander a bit as he remembered the scene in the woods.  
  
After another few moments of silence, he turned his attention back to Misty. "Misty, I remember now. The Jynx... the kiss... and... I remember it all."  
  
Misty smiled. She knew what was going to happen next. They both moved in a little closer and kissed. Memories flooded Ash's mind. Time seemed to stop for the teens as they rekindled their love for one another.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Pikachu, I still can't hear anything! Are you sure that these glass cups will help?" Brock asked. They were both standing outside Misty's room, trying to listen in on Ash and Misty's conversation.  
  
Pikachu gingerly shook his furry head up and down. They stayed in that position a little longer until a nurse walked by. "Hey what are you doing?" the nurse demanded.  
  
Brock and Pikachu screamed in fear and tossed their glass cup in the air, hitting the nurse in the head. As she started to charge at them, like an angry Tauros, both of them slammed into a door and slid a few feet into the room where Ash and Misty just broke their kiss.  
  
Misty sighed in annoyance. "What the heck are you two doing here? You're ruining a very important moment!"  
  
Brock and Pikachu looked up in confusion as Ash sighed. "Umm, you guys, why were you spying on us?"  
  
Brock continued to look confused. "I don't think that I'll ever get used to the fact that Ash is actually smart now!"  
  
Ash tossed an angry look at Brock. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"  
  
Brock only now examined his two friends a little closer. "Misty, did you tell Ash?"  
  
Misty smiled and shook her head back and forth. "Nope. He figured it out all by himself."  
  
Pikachu jumped on top of Ash's cap. "Pika pika chu ka chu (Did you have a brain transplant?)"  
  
Ash growled, "No, Pikachu I didn't have a brain transplant!"  
  
The group laughed. Pikachu soon jumped off Ash's head and into his lap. Misty then lifted Ash's hat off his head and placed it on her own. "See, I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet now!"  
  
Everyone giggled at the sight while Ash sighed in annoyance. "Do you know that that's called stealing?"  
  
Misty taunted Ash once again. "So, what are you going to do about it, Mr. Pokemon Master?"  
  
Ash then tilted Misty's head back. "This." He kissed her once again. When they broke the kiss, Misty smiled in glee. "What? You think that you get your hat back now?"  
  
Ash grinned mischievously. "Yes!" And in one quick motion, he grabbed his hat from Misty's head. She then playfully tried to grab it back and Ash let her. He then gleamed, "It looks cuter on you anyway, Myst."  
  
Misty chuckled at the remark. "You're just saying that because you know you can't beat a girl!"  
  
Ash looked a little annoyed at her and whined, "Misty! You're impossible!"  
  
Misty then embraced Ash in her arms. "You look so cute when you're upset!" And she gave him a long passionate kiss.  
  
Pikachu and Brock smiled at the scene. Brock then spoke, "Young love... Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Pikachu simply replied, "Pika (You bet)"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The happy group walked back out of the hospital. Pikachu stayed in his regular position on Ash's shoulder. Ash and Misty quietly held hands as they headed back to his house. It was already getting late. Beautiful stars sparkled like diamonds in the heavens above. A silvery moon rested in the sky.  
  
That was when the group finally reached Ash's house. They opened the door to find the room strangely engulfed in darkness. "Let's see, there has to be a light switch around here somewhere." Ash stated. His fingers groped around in the dark and finally felt the tiny switch.   
  
With one flick of finger, the room streamed with light and dozens of people jumped out. They all yelled in happiness, "Welcome back Ash!" People raced out of their hiding spots and circled Ash.  
  
Ash managed to push his way out of the crowd and ask, "What's going on?"  
  
That was when Sam, Mrs. Ketchem and Professor Oak appeared. Sam ran up happily to Ash and yelled, "This is a surprise party for you! When we three returned home, we found that you guys left and we decided to throw you a surprise party. Almost everyone in Pallet is here!"  
  
Ash was again surrounded by a mob of people that he didn't even know (he still hasn't recovered from his amnesia). After breaking through the crowd once again, he questioned his friends, "Why a surprise party for me? What are we celebrating?"  
  
Mrs. Ketchem then hugged her son and answered, "The fact that you're not dead!"  
  
Ash sweatdropped at the thought. He then yelled, "All right a party! Just, please, can you people stop suffocating me?"  
  
The mob of people nervously smiled and didn't hound Ash anymore. They started having fun along with everyone else. Misty let Togepi of her knapsack who then played with Pikachu. Ash then approached Misty. "Would you care to dance, Misty?"  
  
Misty beamed. "Of course! I'd be delighted!" With that, Ash and Misty danced gracefully around the room.   
  
After dancing for less than a few minutes, they were interrupted by a door opening. A figure with dark brown hair walked into the room, "So, Ash long time no smell!'  
  
Ash turned to examine the figure a while longer and then looked back questionably at Misty and Brock, who now joined him. Misty whispered, "This is Gary, your rival."  
  
Ash jumped in surprise. "You mean I had a rival?"  
  
Gary smirked at the comment. "No Ashy Boy. I was always ten times better than you were! So, I hear that you have amnesia? Well, it's not like you were anything much before!"  
  
Misty and Brock threateningly approached Gary. However, Ash motioned them to calm down. "All right, Gary, may I ask you a few questions first?"  
  
Gary laughed. "Of course, loser! But make them quick. I don't have time to listen to your pathetic questions all day. I have better things to do."  
  
Ash then calmly asked. "First of all, what are you doing here?"  
  
Gary snottily replied. "I came to see my Grandfather, Professor Oak."  
  
"About what?" Ash innocently continued.  
  
"None of your business, loser." Gary mumbled.  
  
"Fair enough. You say that you are ten times better than I am. What makes you say that?" Ash asked.  
  
Gary grinned. "Well, that's easy enough. I have much better pokemon than you, Ashy Boy."  
  
Ash decided to question him further. "All right Gary. If you have such good pokemon, then you must have caught some pretty rare ones, right?"  
  
Gary looked confused for a second. He didn't know where Ash was going with this. However, he replaced it with an arrogant grin. "Well, you got that right, loser."  
  
Ash quickly whispered something to Misty. She nodded and he continued questioning Gary. "Well, then, do you have a Jynx?"  
  
Gary turned away. "Well of course not! Jynx are one of the hardest pokemon to capture in the world."  
  
Ash smiled at Brock and Misty. He pulled a pokeball from his belt and threw it to the ground. "Pokeball, go!" The pokeball opened to reveal the strange Jynx.  
  
Gary gasped in amazement. "What? How in the world did you capture that?"  
  
Ash yawned in an uninterested tone. "Just outside of Pallet."  
  
Professor Oak then approached the pokemon a little closer. "This is truly amazing! I've seen a few Jynx in my life, but never one like this. This is truly one of a kind!"  
  
Ash then squeezed Misty's hand. She signaled to him that she was all right. "Jynx return!" Jynx disappeared in a flash of light. Ash replaced the pokeball back on his belt. He then went over to Gary. "Gary, it's really nice meeting you. I'm sorry if I don't remember you, but I hope that we can become good friends. Truce?" Ash tentatively held his hand out to Gary.  
  
Gary then looked down at his hand and shook it. "Consider this a temporary truce, Ashy Boy." With that, Gary walked out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know what you are thinking: Ash... actually mature and smart? This author crazy! In my opinion, they really ought to make Ash slightly more mature then he is the anime. Oh well, it's a kids shows! I'm 15 and I'm watching a kids show! *sigh*   
  
Ok, only one more part left in the series. It'll up probably tomorrow, so check back! Reviews are much appreciated!  



	7. Chapter 7

Forgotten Past  
(Part 7)  
  
Author's Note: Last part! How sad! You know what? I counted all the number of pages in the story and I found that, including this part, there are 43 pages! Didn't mean to write so much! Oh well, I must congratulate if you've made it this far. Now, to close my first fanfic series, here is part 7...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Gary left, Ash simply turned around and noticed that everyone was staring at him. However, he didn't seem to bothered by it. He simply shrugged his shoulders and walked over to where Misty, Brock, Sam, Mrs. Ketchem and Professor Oak were.  
  
"So that was Gary. He certainly had a lot of confidence!" Ash said. However, no one replied to this. The group continued to stare at Ash, like he wasn't from this Earth. Ash then decided to continue. "So, who's Gary anyway?" Yet this still received no response from the group. Ash finally decided to use a different approach. "Don't you guys know that it's rude to stare at people?"  
  
Everyone snapped out of their trace and started to get a little embarrassed. They had been staring at Ash for sometime now. Brock finally broke the silence. "Sorry about that Ash, but that was amazing. Not only did act so mature, but you beat Gary at his own game, and you didn't even brag about it! You, instead, shook his hand! I am impressed!"  
  
Professor Oak added. "That was very mature Ash. I always had good hopes for you, but you now proved just how grown-up you can be."  
  
Misty giggled quietly. "Yea Ash! I can't believe it! That was a really smart idea to show Gary what a good trainer you are!" She then ran up to him and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
Ash turned a silent shade of red and noticed the surprised expressions of Sam, Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchem. Brock simply smiled at the two. "Well, don't I seem to be the center of attention today!" Ash remarked sarcastically.   
  
"Are you two an item?" Sam asked hesitantly.  
  
Ash and Misty nodded their heads silently. Thinking that they needed an explanation, Ash described what happened when Misty fainted and what later happened in the hospital room. Everyone smiled at the two lovebirds.  
  
The party lasted only another thirty minutes. Everyone commented on how great the party was, especially with Mrs. Ketchem's homemade food. The last guest was Professor Oak, who left around 10:30. Mr. Mime busily cleaned up as everyone started getting ready to go to sleep.  
  
It was decided that Misty and Sam share one guestroom, Brock sleep in the other and Ash sleep in his own room. Misty tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't get any shuteye. So, Misty decided to check on Togepi. However, Togepi had vanished. Frantically, Misty searched for her baby pokemon but to no avail. She then walked into Ash's room and decided to question him.  
  
When Misty opened the door, she was a little taken back. Ash was sitting on his bed playing with Pikachu and Togepi. Misty then decided to get a closer look and the door creaked opened noisily. "Who's there?" Ash asked suspiciously.   
  
"Don't worry Ash. It's only me." Misty replied and walked into the room.  
  
Ash seemed a little relieved. He motioned for her to sit down on his bed while holding Pikachu and Togepi. "What's the matter?"  
  
Misty suddenly got a little nervous. She had been in Ash's room hundreds of times before, but she hadn't been there with Ash. "Well, I couldn't sleep and I was looking for Togepi."  
  
Ash grinned shyly. "I'm sorry about that. Togepi wandered into my room. I also couldn't sleep so me and Pikachu started playing with Togepi."  
  
Misty expression changed to that of concern. "You couldn't sleep. Why not Ash?"  
  
Ash sighed silently. "Well, so much has happened today. I mean, its not everyday that you capture a Jynx, beat Team Rocket, come crashing through a roof, gain 2 friends and a Pikachu, learn about your former life, find a girlfriend, attend a surprise party and make peace with a rival."  
  
Misty grinned. "Ya, this certainly has been a big day. There's a lot to think about."  
  
"Misty, how long were we a couple?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty was surprised at this sudden question. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ash continued. "Well, I was just thinking about when we first kissed and admitted our feelings for one another 3 months ago in the woods. Well, I was just wondering, how long did we stay a couple until I fell into the river."  
  
Misty let her mind wander back to the day when they first met that Jynx. A tear slowly slid down Misty's face. "Only for a few hours. Until today, I never saw you again."  
  
Ash slowly turned Misty head and wiped away the tears that were starting to form. "Oh, I'm sorry Misty. I didn't know. I guess I can still act as dense I as did when I was 10, right?"  
  
Misty violently shook her head. "No, Ash. You didn't know. You have changed a lot since then and for the better."  
  
Ash then put his arm around Misty. Misty smiled at this warm gesture. "Ash, do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"  
  
Ash was a little hesitant, but agreed. "All right Misty. You can take the bed. I'll sleep below." But Misty wasn't listening. She had all ready fallen asleep in Ash's arms. Ash didn't have the heart to wake her and laid her gently on his bed. He watched her sleep before he too drifted to sleep.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rays of sunlight poured through an open window. The fresh smell of dew rose in the air as a dodrio beckoned Pallet to awake. Fluffy clouds dotted the sky smiling on the ground below.  
  
Misty opened her eyes to this gorgeous sight. A ray of sunlight momentarily blinded her until she shifted her position. Only now did she realize that Ash was fast asleep right next to her. He must have fallen asleep before he could lay out his sleeping bag, Misty thought. She was a little embarrassed about the fact that she was so near him, but also a little happy. Misty had been so depressed lately that seeing Ash's face really helped her. For a while, Misty thought that yesterday had been a total dream, but she was glad to see that she was wrong.  
  
Misty sat upright. She looked over at a clock and realized that breakfast must already be made. She looked over at Ash, sleeping peaceful with Togepi and Pikachu in his arms. She knew there was only one way to wake him up.  
  
Ash smiled as he opened his eyes to Misty's kiss. He then looked at her lovingly and then examined his surroundings. His face turned crimson red at that fact that he slept so close to Misty. "Hello Misty. Umm, sorry about..."  
  
"It's all right. Our little secret. Ok?" Misty quickly interrupted.   
  
Ash nodded gratefully. "Thanks Myst." He then gave her soft kiss on the lips.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sam opened the door and yawned. She had just woken up and was surprised by the fact that Misty wasn't there. However, Sam thought that Misty must be downstairs already. So, she walked into the hall and met Brock.  
  
Brock greeted Sam warmly. "Hey Sam. Have you seen Ash?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "No, I can't seem to find Misty either. They must be downstairs."  
  
"Nope. I just came from downstairs where Mrs. Ketchem is making breakfast. They aren't downstairs." Brock said.  
  
Sam asked, "Have you tried Ash's room? He could be in there."  
  
Brock smiled. "You read my mind Sam. I was just about to do that now."  
  
The two walked over to Ash's room and quietly opened the door. "Hey, Ash! Time to wake... Oh my God!" Brock exclaimed.  
  
Ash and Misty just broke their kiss. A few moments of confusion passed before Ash frantically started waving his hands back and forth. "This is not how it looks. I swear!"  
  
Sam screamed, "Ash! Misty! I thought that you two would at least wait until you were actually adults!"  
  
Misty ran to Brock and Sam, pulled them in and shut the door. "Look, if you two don't shut up, Ash's mom is going to come in here any second. Now, let us explain. Nothing happened! Nothing!"  
  
Both Sam and Brock looked over at them. Brock finally shouted, "It certainly didn't look like nothing from where I was standing! Oh, my virgin eyes!"  
  
Sam quickly turned her attention to Brock. "Really? Virgin? I thought that you were girl crazy."  
  
Misty laughed at the statement. "Brock! Not a virgin! That's a good one! He can't even get a date with Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Susie..."  
  
Brock quickly interrupted Misty by shouting, "Yea, well, at least I never did this. I can't believe you two! Misty, for crying out loud, you're younger than me! Ash, I know that you have amnesia, but come on! I thought that you were better than that!"  
  
Ash then ran up to Brock and placed his hands on his shoulders. "All right. It seems like we have known each other for a while now. Just listen to me. Nothing happened. Togepi wandered into my room and Misty came in here looking for it last night. We just talked for a while and then we woke up only a few moments ago. I swear on my honor, it isn't what you think it is. Please, believe me. As a friend, as a honest person, as a SENSIBLE person, believe me."  
  
Brock grinned and turned back to Sam. "You know, he seems to be getting more and more clever by the minute because I actually believe him."  
  
Sam nodded her head. "I agree with you Brock, on both accounts."  
  
"Oh thank you guys!" Ash gave both of them a big hug and continued. "Just can you guys please not tell my mom or anyone else."  
  
Brock and Sam agreed. Misty then sighed. "Thanks guys. I owe you. Here, we both have to get changed, so we'll meet you downstairs."  
  
"Misty, I assume that means that you're going to be changing to your room and Ash, you're going to be changing in your room, right?" Sam asked.  
  
Both Misty and Ash had sweatdrops when they answered, "Of course!"  
  
Brock then smiled. "I think we'll stick around, just to make sure."  
  
At first, Ash and Misty thought that it was a joke, but it wasn't. Brock actually stood guard outside Ash's door while Sam stood outside Misty's. When they came out, Ash spoke, "Man! You guys can get really paranoid!"  
  
Brock and Sam smiled. Together they both yelled, "Oh, Mrs. Ketchem! Guess what your son was doing last night..."  
  
Ash quickly slapped his hands over their months. "All right! We get the idea!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Breakfast went well. The group ate heartily, including Pikachu and Togepi. They somehow managed to sleep through the entire scene in Ash's room and only woke up a few minutes ago.  
  
The group soon left and tried to decide what to do next. After a few moments of discussion, Ash suggested that they go to Professor Oak's lab to find out more about the Pokemon League. Everyone agreed. After a short walk, Professor Oak warmly greeted the group.  
  
"Hello everyone! How are you all doing today?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"Professor Oak, I'd like to know a little more about the Pokemon League." Ash said.  
  
Professor Oak started to describe about the event in great detail. However, he wasn't even halfway done when he was interrupted by Gary, who just walked in. "Well, if it isn't Ashy Boy. What are you doing here?"  
  
Ash walked over to Gary. "I was just asking about the Pokemon League. May be you should listen. After all, if you're going to compete, you ought to know all about it beforehand."  
  
Gary shook his head. "Well, I already know so much about the Pokemon League, I don't need to listen."  
  
Ash stared at Gary a little longer and whispered something to him. Gary's eyes lit up and he violently shook his head up and down. Ash then walked over to Professor Oak and whispered something in his ear. Professor Oak smiled at him and also nodded his head. Professor Oak, Gary and Ash started walk out of the room when Ash quickly said. "Umm, guys, give me about a minute. I want to do something real quick."  
  
After a few minutes, the three emerged as Gary spoke. "Well, I've got to go somewhere. I'll see you later Ash!" Gary soon raced out of the room.  
  
Misty smiled in delight. "Wow! He actually called you 'Ash' and not some stupid nickname. What happened in there?"  
  
Ash grinned mischievously. "I'll tell you later."  
  
Professor Oak faced Ash. "That's amazing Ash. Gary has been pretty nice to you lately. It's nice to see you two getting along for a change. So, where was I?" Professor Oak continued his speech.  
  
When he finished, Ash then spoke. "You know, Professor, it certainly looks like you could use a hand around here every now and then, right?"  
  
Professor Oak nodded. "Yes Ash. It would be nice to have some help."  
  
"Let's see, you would need someone who knows a lot about pokemon, loves to be around them and someone who likes to take care of them, right?" Ash questioned.  
  
Professor Oak sighed. "Yes, but it's almost impossible to find someone like that."  
  
Ash smiled and laid back. "Well, you're in luck. It just so happens that I know someone perfect for the job."  
  
Sam edged a little closer. "Who is it? Do I know them?"  
  
Ash nodded. "Yes, just look in a mirror."  
  
Sam stepped back a bit. "What? You mean me? No, I can't."  
  
Ash walked over to her. "Yes you can Samantha. You said that you always wished that you could be a nurse because you loved to take care of pokemon. Why don't you just stay here then? You know so much about pokemon and are so caring, I know that you can do a great job!"  
  
Sam giggled. "I guess you're right. Well, Professor Oak, can I stay with you for a while then?"  
  
"Well, of course! I could always use an extra hand!" Professor Oak cheerily remarked.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As they left, Ash walked over to Misty. "Misty, how would you like to take a walk with me?" Misty, although a little confused, agreed. "Brock, can you take Pikachu and tell my mom that I'll be home before lunch."   
  
Brock and Pikachu started walking off when Misty stopped them. "Can you also take Togepi for me?" Brock agreed and walked off back to the house carrying both pokemon.  
  
Ash and Misty started walking down the road. They walked for a few minutes until Misty broke the silence. "All right Ash. What's the big idea?"  
  
Ash shrugged his shoulders. "What? You mean that a guy can't take his girlfriend for a walk anymore?" Misty shot an annoyed glance back at Ash. "Ok, well, if you really want to know, I regained some more of my memories last night."  
  
Misty turned to face Ash. "What are they?"  
  
Ash smiled. "Both of them dealt with you."  
  
Misty blushed silently at the comment. "So, what were they about?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Ash grinned devilishly.  
  
Misty held her hands up in annoyance. She knew that it would be impossible to gain the truth from Ash, knowing how stubborn he was and all. So, Misty decided a different approach. "Ok, if you're too chicken to tell me, then that's perfectly all right."  
  
Misty excepted to get a reaction out of Ash with this comment. However, Ash didn't even flinch. He actually smiled at her remark. "Misty, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."  
  
Misty started getting confused. He always caves in when she insults him. "Ok, Ash. You win. But at least tell me what your memories have to do with where we are going?"  
  
But, even this innocent question went unheeded. Ash simply replied. "You'll find out when we get there."   
  
************************************************************************  
  
After another 15 minutes of walking, Ash stopped. He examined the area a little closer. "All right. We are almost there. But, close your eyes for a second, please."  
  
Misty agreed. She was too tired to argue. So, she obediently closed her eyes as Ash held her hand. They walked like this for a few more steps until Ash stopped once again. "Ok Misty. Open your eyes."  
  
Misty slowly opened both of her eyes and gasped in surprise. There was a small bank settled next to a huge river and a waterfall. "Ash, this is the place where we first met! You actually remember that!"  
  
Ash laughed heartily. "Yea. I remember how you fished me out of the water with your fishing pole that day."  
  
Misty started to get a little confused. "This is really nice and all, but why did you bring me here?"  
  
Ash grinned. "Well, I thought that this would be the perfect place for you to see your new pokemon."  
  
"My new pokemon? What are you talking about?" Misty asked. Ash placed a tiny ball in her hands. She examined it closer and realized that it was a pokeball. "What kind of pokemon is it?"  
  
"Why don't you find out yourself?" Ash said.   
  
Misty enlarged the pokeball and threw it in the river. The pokeball opened up as a red light appeared and magically began to take shape. Misty gasped in amazement. "A Tentacruel? You mean you remember that time too? But where did you get it?"  
  
"Do you remember when I was talking to Gary and Professor Oak back in the Lab?" Ash questioned. Misty nodded. "Well, I traded my Jynx to Gary for a Tentacruel because I knew that you loved them."  
  
Misty hugged him but then shook her head. "You know, Ash, you got ripped off. Your Jynx, considering how rare it is, is worth a lot more than a Tentacruel."  
  
Ash giggled. "What Misty? Do you take me as a fool? Of course I know that! That's why I hassled Gary to also trade me a Gengar. Ghost pokemon are hard to catch, so it could come in handy."  
  
Misty hugged Ash once again. "Thanks Ash. This is the best present that I've ever gotten!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A week went by peacefully in Pallet town. Ash trained hard for the Pokemon League and totally recovered from his amnesia. Sam continued to stay, as Professor Oak's assistant, while Gary and Ash became relatively good friends. Finally, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu all set out to participate in the Pokemon League. They left Pallet remembering the good times they shared there and thinking about the great things to come in the future. They learned a lot about themselves and about the people around them. The three friends learned the real meaning of friendship and hardship, giving them a better insight into their future and even their past. And to think, it all started with them arguing about who got them lost in the first place!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So what do you think? This series took a lot of work, and the ending was a little rushed. I really couldn't think of a better ending. Oh well... what do you think of this part and the whole series together? I love getting reviews, so send me some! This, being my first fanfic, I'd really like to know what I need to work on for my next series (which probably won't be for a while cuz of stupid homework, lack of time, no ideas... and so on). Thanks everyone for reading and please don't forget those reviews! (^_^) And this is Starmist signing off...  



End file.
